


Bad Blood

by juuten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Claiming Bites, Enemies to Enemies, Hate Sex, Hoshi and Mingyu are Bad at Feelings, Hoshi has a gambling addiction, Hoshi/Department store is the real OTP here, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not a Love Story, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Yes you read that right, don't let him borrow money, oh and everybody is rich af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuten/pseuds/juuten
Summary: “Open your fucking mouth, Soonyoung.”Trapped in the daze of his enervating orgasm, Soonyoung didn’t think twice before closing his eyes and opening his mouth.Mingyu stroked himself to completion and came all over the Omega’s face. Hot, white streaks splattered across Soonyoung’s flushed cheeks and parted lips, and the last spurts of the Alpha’s release were purposely smeared onto his tongue.“Swallow it.”Soonyoung ignored the bittersweet taste and followed Mingyu’s order without a beat of hesitation.It was such a dirty thing to do.He’d already done so many other degrading things too, and the Omega’s treacherous body wouldn’t allow him to say no to any of it.Soonyoung opened his eyes and glowered at the Alpha hovering over his bruised and sore body.“I hate you,” he muttered venomously.“Don’t worry. I hate you more,” the Alpha responded just as spitefully.Why did it have to be him?Why did Kim Mingyu have to be his soulmate?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so one thing before we start, you don't have to know how Blackjack is played to read this fic. Just know that you win if you get a score of 21 in Blackjack. You can also win the closer you are to 21 but you automatically lose if you go over 21. It won't have much to do with later chapters, but just so it's a bit more understandable here, I added it to this note. Don't get addicted to gambling, kids!

_I hate you,_

_and then I love you._

_It’s like I want to_

_throw you off a cliff,_

_then rush to the bottom to catch you._

_-Anonymous_

“Open your fucking mouth, Soonyoung.”

Trapped in the daze of his enervating orgasm, Soonyoung didn’t think twice before closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

Mingyu stroked himself to completion and came all over the Omega’s face. Hot, white streaks splattered across Soonyoung’s flushed cheeks and parted lips, and the last spurts of the Alpha’s release were purposely smeared onto his tongue.

“Swallow it.”

Soonyoung ignored the bittersweet taste and followed Mingyu’s order without a beat of hesitation.

It was such a dirty thing to do.

He’d already done so many other degrading things too, and the Omega’s treacherous body wouldn’t allow him to say no to any of it.

What else could the Alpha possibly make him do after this?

How was he ever going to escape this hellish fate?

Soonyoung opened his eyes and glowered at the Alpha hovering over his bruised and sore body.

“I hate you,” he muttered venomously.

“Don’t worry. I hate you more,” the Alpha responded just as spitefully.

Why did it have to be him?

Why did Kim Mingyu have to be his soulmate?

* * *

_Three months ago…_

“Soonyoung, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Wonwoo didn’t even know why he was asking, because when did Kwon Soonyoung ever have any good ideas?

The red-haired Omega smirked haughtily, completely oblivious to his best friend’s disdain. “Wonwoo, relax! I’m the firstborn son of Kwon Sohee. Business runs in my blood. What could possibly go wrong?” he said dismissively, right before popping a couple of pills into his mouth and downing half a glass of scotch in one go. He had never been much of a drinker, but alcohol always gave him that extra boost of confidence he needed whenever he had to face a room full of Alphas.

Wonwoo cringed. He’d already warned Soonyoung not to mix his scent blockers with liquor so many times, but the Omega just wouldn’t listen. Thankfully, the event wasn’t going to last all night, so the side effects weren’t going to mess with his best friend’s body ’til he was safe at home.

“That’s what you said last time, and you ended up losing your department store to Nakamoto Yuta,” the Alpha reminded Soonyoung.

To be more specific, it was Kwon Sohee’s department store, and Soonyoung’s mother had entrusted it to her son, hoping it would help him learn a thing or two about being more responsible. 

“And that’s why we’re here!” the Omega explained, cheeks reddening from the scotch. “So I can get back my precious department store and maybe win a couple hundred million won while I’m at it!”

This sounded awfully like a gambling addiction in the making.

"I know you mean well, Soonyoung, but this is exactly the reason why your mother cut off your allowance and froze all your credit cards.”

“But I have to get back my department store and prove to her I can take over the family business once and for all!” Grinning diabolically, Soonyoung scooted closer to Wonwoo and wrapped an arm over the Alpha’s shoulders. “So can you please let me borrow another five billion won?”

Wonwoo paused, expression souring, before he tersely answered, “No.”

The Omega gasped at being denied what he wanted. The Alpha had been giving into his best friend’s every whim since they were kids, and Wonwoo now regretted spoiling him so much.

“B-But…but, Wonwoo-”

“No.”

“But my department store-”

“I said, ‘no’, Soonyoung!”

Soonyoung began pouting, and Wonwoo immediately felt a sharp piercing in his chest.

“ _Please, Nonu?!_ ”

Fuck.

Soonyoung knew that damn nickname was his weakness.

“ _Nonu_ , please help your poor Soonyoungie? I can’t do this without you!”

It wasn’t like he was even attracted to his Omega best friend. In fact, constantly being around Soonyoung and his ridiculousness all these years had killed any sort of possible attraction Wonwoo might ever feel for him.

But that didn’t mean he was immune to Soonyoung’s Omega charms.

It should be illegal to be this stupid and adorable at the same time.

With an irritated scowl, the Alpha relented - as per usual. “Fine!!! But this is the last time I’m ever lending you money!”

The Omega’s face immediately brightened, and his lips stretched into a wide, beaming smile.

“Yes!!!” Soonyoung exclaimed, before swiping Wonwoo’s phone away. He already knew each and every one of the Alpha’s passwords, so all he had to do was transfer the money straight from Wonwoo’s bank account into his. After confirming that the money order went through, Soonyoung tossed the phone back to his exasperated best friend. “Don’t worry, Wonwoo! Unlike last time, I’m going in with a foolproof, super genius plan! There’s no way we’re gonna lose to any of those assholes tonight!”

The Alpha couldn’t hold back the urge to roll his eyes.

“And what ‘super genius plan’ have you thought of this time?”

Soonyoung grinned even wider. “You know how those dumb Alphas love going head-to-head with each other right off the bat? Well, we’re not buying in until the last man’s standing. He’s gonna have the entire loot by then - including the deed to my department store, and when no one else has anything left to bet, we’re gonna swoop in and take it all for ourselves!”

Wonwoo sighed in frustration. “But that’s only gonna happen if you actually win the game, and you haven’t won a single game of Blackjack since you started playing three years ago. ”

“Exactly.” The determination in the Omega’s eyes refused to waver. “I’ve never won. So that means I’m going to win eventually right? That’s a probability backed up by science. See, Wonwoo? I _did_ learn something in Geometry class.”

“You mean Statistics?” the Alpha retorted with raised brows.

Soonyoung blinked at him in confusion. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

They were fucked.

No, wait. Scratch that.

_Wonwoo_ was fucked.

Wonwoo was so, _so_ fucked.

He was going to have to come up with another lame excuse as to why he blew another 5 billion won to his older brother, and he’s pretty sure an explanation of _donating to charity for the mentally-challenged_ wasn’t going to cut it this time around.

“But like I said, the super genius plan I came up with has already guaranteed us a victory no one will see coming! All I had to do was ask Jeonghan-hyung for help.”

“Yoon Jeonghan?!”

Oh god, Wonwoo hated that fucking Alpha.

“You made a deal with that sleazy bastard who fucked his way through medical school? Please tell me you didn’t suck his dick, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung grimaced. “Okay, first of all, Jeonghan-hyung is cool. He’s super nice _and_ super smart. You need to stop judging him, _Nonu_. Second of all, I didn’t suck his dick. That’s just gross.”

Wonwoo felt immensely relieved, thankful that his best friend wouldn’t go to such lengths just to get help from another Alpha. It would break his heart if Soonyoung ended up as just another Omega lured into Yoon Jeonghan’s bed and discarded like a piece of trash the next day.

“I made Joshua do it,” Soonyoung casually added, before popping a handful of peanuts into his mouth.

“What the hell???!” Wonwoo cried out in shock. He’d probably disturbed a few other customers, but he didn’t care. After all, his family owned this hotel, and no one would dare to kick him out. “How did you convince Shua-hyung to have sex with Yoon Jeonghan of all people?”

“Why is that so surprising to you? It wasn’t even that hard! All I had to do was blackmail him.”

“ _With what?_ ”

Soonyoung eyed his best friend as if Wonwoo were the nonsensical one between the two of them. “With his deepest, darkest secrets obviously.”

“But Joshua-hyung is practically a saint. What would he even have to hide?”

“Oh, Nonu, you’re so naive. Hong Jisoo is no saint. He’s more like…a demon pretending to be an angel if you ask me. I’ve got so much dirt on him, you’d be surprised by all the naughty things he’s done!” The Omega winked at his friend, and while Wonwoo was reeling at the sexual implication, Soonyoung stole the Alpha’s glass of red wine. “You’re so lucky you have me here to protect you from people like Hong Jisoo! Where would you be without me?”

He guzzled the rest of Wonwoo’s drink before getting up and putting on his sunglasses. “Alright, Nonu, enough chitchat. It’s time to get back my department store!!!”

Groaning, the Alpha begrudgingly followed his best friend to the elevators, and with the special keycard in his hand, they descended to the restricted basement level of the massive hotel.

The entire floor had been rented out for this once-a-year event - The Chaebol Gambling Party. Only the sons and daughters of the wealthiest 1% in the nation were invited to this special occasion, and nothing was off the table. Money, sex, business deals, exclusive trades, stocks, properties - anything could be used as a betting chip, and a lot of chaebol heirs ended up losing their most prized possessions in the fight to acquire everyone else’s.

Alphas made up the majority of people who attended these parties, while Betas and Omegas were rarely ever seen at such events. Soonyoung was one of the few non-Alphas who’d started making appearances here three years ago. As the son of one of the most powerful businesswomen in the country, he had every right to be there even though he wasn’t an Alpha.

Soonyoung had never been one to shy away from social events just because of his Omega status. In fact, he loved the bad attention he got for being an Omega. He was outrageously bold - unexpectedly so for someone genetically predisposed to be physically weak and submissive, and wherever he went, Soonyoung loved making enemies out of Alphas. He wasn’t afraid to challenge them, and he didn’t care how much they disliked him for being an arrogant, defiant Omega.

“Nonu, look! It’s the deed to my department store!” he shrieked right into Wonwoo’s ear, blatantly pointing a finger at the table where Nakamoto Yuta was playing against Cha Eunwoo. There was a booklet with the Kwon Corporation logo on the betting table, signifying that it was definitely the deed right next to the wads of cash Eunwoo had bet for this round. “That son of a bitch! I can’t believe he just whipped out the deed without betting something else first! My department store is worth way more than anything else he could possibly own!”

Wonwoo seriously doubted that though, because Yuta’s parents had control over most of South Korea’s car imports coming from Japan. The Nakamoto Family may not be as rich as the Kwon Family, but Yuta probably had more properties under his name compared to Soonyoung. Kwon Sohee hardly trusted her son with anything business or money related, but she was right to have so little faith in him though.

Soonyoung was a shitty businessman and an even shittier gambler. The Omega lost his department store to Yuta, because he was incapable of making sound decisions in life. Everyone around him seemed to be aware of this besides Soonyoung himself, but because he was so lovable, no one had the heart to make him face the reality of his own idiotic tendencies.

Wonwoo felt a headache coming on.

How the hell had he ended up becoming best friends with someone so rich and cute, yet so broke and obnoxious?

“Cha Eunwoo has the deed now!” Soonyoung screeched into his ear yet again. “I can’t believe Nakamoto just fucking gave up!”

“Maybe he didn’t bring enough money with him,” the Alpha blandly pointed out, wincing as Soonyoung’s claw-like grip dug into his forearm.

“Or maybe he’s just a wuss who doesn’t want to lose anything he owns. Fucking bastard just bet my department store like it didn't mean anything to him!”

A group of Alphas off to the side were snickering in their direction, and Wonwoo glared back at them threateningly. He knew they were saying ugly things about his best friend, and though Wonwoo wasn’t a war-freak like Soonyoung, he would go into an all-out brawl with anyone who tried to touch his Omega friend. So Wonwoo kept the Alphas away with his leers and allowed Soonyoung to drag him around as they followed Eunwoo and the deed from one table to another.

The night was getting more intense as the alcohol kept coming and the stakes kept getting riskier. The deed to the department store stayed in Eunwoo’s pile of winnings for a long while, but his lucky streak had stopped the moment he started playing with Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed at the tall Alpha with jet-black hair. Soonyoung had never formally met Kim Mingyu, but the same couldn’t be said for Wonwoo. He was mildly acquainted with the Alpha but not because they were close friends. They’d sat beside each other at more family dinners than Wonwoo could count, and though he behaved pleasantly around Wonwoo’s parents and siblings, Mingyu acted like a total asshole whenever it was just the two of them. Wonwoo never really bothered to figure out why. Mingyu was a part of the _Kim Family_ after all, and everyone knew how horrible those people were. If it hadn’t been for Mingyu’s brother and Wonwoo’s sister expecting a baby together, he would have never even tried to speak to anyone in their clan.

Cha Eunwoo and Kim Mingyu, however, hung out in the same crowd since their families also did business together, and because they were such good friends, the stakes were even higher. Their combined earnings for the night had to be at least 400 billion won, 12 land titles, the keys to 15 high-end cars, 23 jewel encrusted rings, and 11 deeds to different buildings, but apparently, that wasn't thrilling enough for them. Added to betting piles on the table were the Alphas’ own important properties - the documents for Eunwoo’s mansion in the United States and Mingyu’s entire chain of convenience stores.

In the end, Kim Mingyu had won the last bet and scored a perfect blackjack over Cha Eunwoo’s king and queen. Unwilling to gamble anything else on his person, the Alpha from Fantagio Holdings reluctantly accepted his defeat.

“Wonwoo! Wonwoo!!! No one else is sitting down to challenge him!!!” Soonyoung excitedly screamed, as no one else in the room seemed to have anything else to bet. “This is it!!! I’m going in!!!”

Before the Omega could scurry over to the table, Wonwoo squeezed his wrist tight and pulled him back. “Soonyoung! Make my money last at least a couple of rounds! Please! I beg of you!”

The red-haired Omega smiled warmly at him. “Trust me, _Nonu_. I’ve got this. I’m going to win everything on Kim Mingyu’s table!”

He sounded so sure about it too, and that’s what made it so sad to hear.

Sighing one last time, the Alpha released his best friend’s wrist, even though Wonwoo's heart pleaded for him not to let go.

RIP to another five billion won.

“FIVE BILLION. ALL IN!!!” Soonyoung overeagerly shouted right as he plopped down onto the seat Eunwoo had previously been occupying.

The crowd around their table was set abuzz by the sheer audacity (and stupidity) of the Omega to challenge Kim Mingyu like this, but Soonyoung wasn’t hearing any of it. He was too distracted by something tickling his nose. He knew the scent was wafting from the Alpha, and when he moved down his sunglasses to take a better look at Kim Mingyu and his resting bitch face, Soonyoung had to push them back on almost immediately to calm himself down.

The dark-haired Alpha was even more handsome up close. In fact, he was so handsome that his skin had even been sparkling under the light. Fuck, it wasn’t fair. How could an Alpha be this damn fucking attractive?

He’d never interacted with Kim Mingyu before, and the Omega had only seen him in magazine pictures and on the cover of newspapers. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected that the Alpha would have this much of a visual impact on him in person. Soonyoung had to pinch himself just to make sure he didn’t pop a boner right then and there.

No wonder the Kim Family had flocks of men and women running to their doorsteps and begging to birth their children.

Kim Mingyu was a living, breathing aphrodisiac, and he seriously needed to control his damn scent.

This was nowhere near love at first sight. He wasn’t the type of Omega who daydreamed about romantic walks to the beach and perfect first dates. He’d never really fallen in love his entire life either.

But even though Soonyoung knew something was there, he wasn’t about to fuck with someone from the Kim Family. He had more important things to do than fornicate with the sons of assholes who impregnate multiple Omegas at a time. 

“People usually bring cash to these events,” Mingyu stated, staring at Soonyoung with an irritated, yet cautious expression. “I don’t see 5 billion worth of bills on you.”

Soonyoung vexedly snapped out of his raunchy musings and dropped his phone onto the table to prove that the money was in his bank account. The dealer verbally confirmed the amount and began shuffling the cards.

Even though the Alphas surrounding them were making all sorts of nasty comments, Kim Mingyu wasn’t chiming in like the Omega had expected him to do. Instead, the Alpha kept peer at him straight on, as if he were trying to read Soonyoung’s innermost thoughts.

The burrowing, relentlessly cold stare made him preen, but then again, attention always made Soonyoung feel good. So the Alpha really wasn't that special at all.

Once the dealer signaled ready for distribution, Mingyu picked up a random diamond ring from his winning pile and tossed it next to Soonyoung’s phone. The action had the crowd whispering in confusion, and even the Omega was taken aback by how little the Alpha had bet.

“That’s it? Are you that scared of losing everything to me?!” Soonyoung taunted him.

In return, Kim Mingyu kept his lips pressed tight, and the dealer began setting the cards down on the table.

_Round one - 16 to Mingyu, 19 to Soonyoung._

The Omega had his very first win, and Wonwoo couldn’t believe his eyes.

Soonyoung was sent into a fit of boisterous laughter, and he started flailing around like the lunatic he was, pointing his finger at Kim Mingyu and mocking him for being a loser.

“I bet you didn’t see it coming! I bet you didn’t think an Omega could beat you!!! Ha!!! In your face, Kim Mingyu!!!” Soonyoung spurred him on without restraint.

“Are you done?” Mingyu finally spoke as he glared at his Omega opponent. His voice had no hint of anger, but his tone was firm and domineering. “If you want to keep playing, sit down and place your bet on the table.”

Soonyoung scowled back at the Alpha and took his seat once more. He touched neither his phone nor the ring he just won and gestured for the dealer to start another round.

This time, Mingyu tossed a couple of car keys into the pile.

The whole room was now anticipating what would happen next.

_Round two - 24 to Mingyu, 18 to Soonyoung._

Kim Mingyu’s cards had busted over the 21 limit, and that meant Kwon Soonyoung had won again.

“I’ve never had a Lamborghini before!!!” the Omega shouted excitedly as he swept up the car keys and admired the engravings up close.

“You should probably back down now if you want to keep that car,” Mingyu admonished him with a passive stare.

Thanks to his deal with Yoon Jeonghan, Soonyoung knew he didn’t have to listen to the Alpha.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna keep playing,” he answered with a cheesy grin, and so the game continued.

_Round three - 16 to Mingyu, 20 to Soonyoung._

Now, the Omega had an additional 30 million won in his winning pile, and he looked like he was about to burst from all the overzealousness filling his body.

“Come on! Be an Alpha and bet everything you’ve got!” Soonyoung continued goading. He was so close now. He could practically feel the booklet in his arms again.

The people in the crowd were either talking shit about the Omega or cheering Mingyu on. They all wanted Soonyoung to lose, because they would all rather lose their prized possessions to another Alpha than to an Omega.

Mingyu’s cold expression didn’t waver, and after a short pause, he answered, “I’m all in then.”

But before they could start round four, Mingyu had one more thing to say. “How about we shake things up a bit?”

Soonyoung’s grin faltered slightly. “Wha-What do you mean?”

“If you get a blackjack this round, I win everything you have,” the Alpha proposed insipidly. “If I get a blackjack this round, you win everything I have.”

“W-What the hell? You- Y-You…You can’t just ch-change the game up like that!!!”

Wonwoo had felt the Omega’s sudden change in emotions, and something uncomfortable dipped into the pit of his stomach.

Finally, a flare of animosity flashed across Mingyu’s handsome features. “Why not? It’s not like you had Yoon Jeonghan pay the dealer to set this game up in your favor right?”

“H-How did you- I-I…I mean- w-w-what??? I don’t…I don’t know w-what you’re-”

Mingyu’s expression darkened. “Put your fucking bet on the fucking table.”

Soonyoung pushed his meager pile closer to the center, while helplessly side-glancing at the dealer. The Beta nervously avoided his gaze as droplets of sweat dripped down his temples, and he distributed the cards just as he would have if Mingyu hadn’t called out their ploy.

The look on the dealer’s face confirmed Wonwoo’s suspicions. Soonyoung was screwed. The Omega was going to get a blackjack this next round. He was going to lose everything to Kim Mingyu, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, because he couldn’t let the Alpha or anyone else in the room know he’d been cheating this whole time.

How the fuck did Kim Mingyu figure it out?!

_Round four - 18 to Mingyu, 21 to Soonyoung._

The Alpha wordlessly stood up from the table, and his assistants automatically began whisking away his pile of winnings.

When Soonyoung attempted to swiftly grab his phone, one of Mingyu’s assistants slapped his hand away. “We’ll have this sent to your house once we’ve completed the transaction,” the Beta female stated, and she deposited the device into a plastic bag before retrieving everything else the Omega had bet.

“W-Wait!!! Wait a second! My department store! This…This isn’t fair!!!” Soonyoung wailed.

The Alpha leered over his shoulder. “Life isn’t fair, _Omega_. Know your fucking place, and don’t try to pull that kind of shit ever again!”

Soonyoung broke free from his shock and slammed his hands against the table. “O-Omega?!” he cried out in disbelief, sneering at the disrespectful Alpha. “My name is Kwon Soonyoung, you jackass!!! Remember that name, because you’ve just made me your worst enemy!!!”

Mingyu didn’t even bother acknowledging his outburst. 

* * *

“ _Nonuuuuuuuuuu!!!_ ”

Wonwoo winced as Soonyoung unabatedly sobbed into his shoulder. They were now in the Alpha’s car, and his best friend hadn’t stopped crying since they entered the parking lot.

“M-My de…department s-store! My mom’s…gonna k-kill me!!! Nonu, I’m gonna die!!!”

“You won’t die, Soonyoung. I promise,” Wonwoo attempted to soothe him, hugging the Omega even tighter. “I just wish you hadn’t gone to Yoon Jeonghan for help. He obviously can’t be counted on.”

Soonyoung abruptly fell silent, and he looked up at Wonwoo with his puffy, wet eyes wide and hopeful. “Th-That’s it! I need to call Jeonghan-hyung! He’ll know exactly what to do!!! You’re so smart, Nonu!!!”

The Omega quickly snatched Wonwoo’s phone from his jacket and made the call to Yoon Jeonghan. Wonwoo had exchanged numbers with the sleazy bastard out of politeness a few years back, but he’d never actually reached out to talk to Jeonghan himself.

Wonwoo could hear the phone ringing, and he prayed that the Alpha wouldn’t answer. “Soonyoung, I don’t think-”

“Hello? Jeonghan-hyung? It’s me - Soonyoungie!” the Omega urgently bawled into the phone, before reiterating what had just transpired at the gambling party.

Shit.

It was too late to stop him now.

His brother was right. Wonwoo was too much of a goddamn sloth, and his sluggardliness had finally come to bite him in the ass.

“ _Mingyu’s staying at the hotel. You’re still there right?_ ” Jeonghan said on the other line.

“Yeah, I’m still in the parking lot,” Soonyoung responded.

“ _Aren’t you best friends with the owner of the hotel?_ ”

“Well, technically, his dad owns the hotel…”

“ _Close enough. He should be able to get you into Mingyu’s room. I can distract him with a phone call while you sneak in and grab the deed._ ”

“That sounds way too risky,” Wonwoo remarked, successfully reclaiming his best friend’s attention.

Soonyoung’s frown deepened. “But I can’t leave without my department store.”

“ _You should probably find another friend who can be more_ _supportive_ ," Jeonghan imparted cruelly. " _The so-called best friend you have right now obviously doesn’t care._ ”

Fucking manipulative, goddamn sleazy bastard.

“I do care!” Wonwoo contended indignantly.

“ _Well then get him into Kim Mingyu’s room!!!_ ” 

* * *

After Wonwoo had given him the extra key card to Kim Mingyu’s presidential suite, Soonyoung told his Alpha friend to wait in the car so they could make a quick getaway once he retrieved the deed.

The Omega pressed his ear against the door, and he could faintly hear Mingyu talking on the phone.

Jeonghan had said he’d somehow find a way to get the Alpha to stay in the bedroom, so Soonyoung just had to stay quiet and search for the deed in the living room.

Soonyoung made good use of his tiger-like stealth and crawled into the suite undetected. Lucky for him, the dinning table had been stacked with all of Mingyu’s winnings for the night.

He flipped through each of the booklets on the table, and by the fifth one, there it was - the deed to his department store.

Way too fucking easy.

The Omega kissed the booklet and hugged it as tightly as he could, cooing at how precious it was to him and how he would never part with it ever again.

As he fawned over the deed, Soonyoung didn’t notice that Mingyu had stopped talking...and that the Alpha was in the living room...standing right behind him.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing here?”

Soonyoung felt the blood drain from his face as he turned around and met Mingyu’s intimidating glare. It was even more imposing to look at without his sunglasses to protect him. Damn fucking sparkles. “I…I uh-”

The Alpha sneered. “Are you seriously trying to steal from me?!”

“Wha- No!!! I-I-It’s not- This…This isn’t even yours! It’s mine! This is my deed, and I’m taking it back!”

The smoldering in Mingyu’s eyes only grew darker as he stalked forward. But suddenly, something had made him pause. His brows knitted together, and he said, “That smell…it’s coming from you…you didn’t smell like this earlier…”

Shit.

He should have listened to Wonwoo, when he'd warned him not to mix alcohol and medication together.

“I t-took scent blockers before the party. It helps keep Alphas a-away,” Soonyoung stuttered, slowly taking one step back at a time. “So…so just...just s-stay away...and l-let me take my deed a-and go. That’s all I c-came here for.”

His back hit a wall, and he accidentally dropped the booklet he was holding. Before he could reach down to grab it, the Alpha seized both of his hands and pinned him flat against the wall.

Soonyoung winced, closing his eyes and turning his face away.

“ _Look at me, Omega_.”

“My name is Kwon Soonyoung!!!” he shouted back despite being so terrified.

Mingyu’s grip tightened, and he brought his face closer to the Omega’s ear. “I said _look at me_ ,” the Alpha sternly repeated with his deep voice.

Soonyoung had never been so scared in his entire life, and with that fear coursing through his veins and compelling him to _obey_ , he opened his eyes and meekly stared deep into Mingyu’s hazel orbs.

He gasped at the sudden warmth that engulfed his entire body, and the balminess was accompanied by a perplexing surge of emotions. The scent of amber in the air was strong and musky. It made him lightheaded and dyspneic…but at the same time, the fragrance alighted his nerves into a burning frenzy. The Omega felt like a dormant part deep within his soul was now alive, awake, and painfully aware. It was cognizant of only the person in front of him, and everything else no longer mattered.

The Alpha’s hands abandoned Soonyoung’s and moved towards his face. They cradled his smooth cheeks and caressed the angle of his jawline. A thumb gently rubbed the outline of his lower lip, and all the while, Mingyu had been inching closer. Now, the Omega was pressed tight between the wall and the Alpha’s solid body, and the warmth inside him began pooling beneath his navel.

He’d gone through a number of heats since he first presented as an Omega, but never before had Soonyoung felt this _urgent and vehement_ of a need to get _fucked into oblivion_.

“You feel it too…don’t you?” Mingyu’s grim tone had turned almost dulcet, and the beguiling sound made Soonyoung’s heart beat even faster.

He didn’t even know what he was feeling.

He didn’t know why he was reacting this way.

Besides his name, Soonyoung didn’t even know anything about Kim Mingyu. The Alpha was a stranger, and Soonyoung didn’t like him even one bit. But the Omega’s body didn’t seem to care about any level of logic at the moment. All he wanted was to do was fuck. No, wait. All he wanted to do was mate - to shamelessly breed with this specific Alpha and no one else. “I-I don’t understand…what’s happening to me?”

“You’re submitting to me. Because that’s what Omegas do,” Mingyu explained to him ill-temperedly. “They _submit_. They listen to their Alphas.”

It didn’t make any sense.

He wasn’t mated. He didn’t have a pair.

“But I don’t have an Alpha,” Soonyoung asserted feebly.

“…You do now.”

Mingyu bared his fangs, and he bit right into the curve of Soonyoung’s neck.

Only then did the Omega finally understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to continue this! I really wanted to make a SoonGyu fic that's not all about love but also somehow interesting and this is what I came up with. The Enemies to Enemies tag is for real. They're not gonna be a lovey-dovey, soulmate couple here. They're gonna be at each other's throats for the rest of their horny lives. I accept the challenge of making their "hating each other's guts" moments cute and fluffy while also making them so incredibly thirsty for each other even though they despise each other so much XDDD yes good luck to me. But yeah! Let me know what you think! :) Kudos and comments fuel my soul <3


End file.
